


You Be Stunning, Baby, I'll Be Stunned

by bigficenergy



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Post-Canon, Teasing, The Brownstone, Vague Press Obligations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: School keeps Alex busy enough, but his restlessness knows no bounds. He can study torts while also counting down to Henry’s arrival, and so he does. Days become hours become minutes, and when Henry finally enters the brownstone, shutting the door behind him, Alex is right there to press him back into it.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 38
Kudos: 284





	You Be Stunning, Baby, I'll Be Stunned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had so much fun with the [RWRB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561666) [prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562554) that [schittposting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting) gave me, I am now back with my first non-prompted RWRB fic! I am cursed to fall in love with mouthy fictional fellas and doomed to write really talky sex for all my days. I hope that at least allows me to provide some entertainment for some of you.
> 
> Title from ["Kill the Lights" by Matt Nathanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uGOBAnWkTc), one of my all-time faves of his.

It had been foolish of Alex and Henry to think that doing press together in London would somehow make the rushing around, smiling for cameras, and answering the same questions over and over again more bearable. Instead, it just meant they were always within reach of each other but never alone, barely ever a spare moment for a word that wasn’t about the next interview, or a chance for a kiss without a hair-and-makeup person right there, ready to triple-check that they were still camera-ready.

When they’re done, Alex has to fly back to the states right away for classes, while Henry has to attend to some family business. School keeps Alex busy enough, but his restlessness knows no bounds. He can study torts while also counting down to Henry’s arrival, and so he does. Days become hours become minutes, and when Henry finally enters the brownstone, shutting the door behind him, Alex is right there to press him back into it.

“Welcome home,” Alex says, punctuated with a kiss. He’d known there’d be a chance that Henry would be too tired or moody for the attention, but to his delight, Henry just drops his bag and wraps his arms around him, sliding his fingers into his hair and deepening the kiss.

“Did you miss me?” Henry asks with a grin that Alex kisses away before burying his face against Henry’s neck.

“Not at all,” he replies, and Henry laughs. Alex laughs too, then pulls back to look at him. “How do you look this good right off a plane?”

“I may have freshened up a bit before coming here,” Henry admits. “In case I was accosted the moment I arrived.”

“In case you were, or in hopes that you would be?”

Henry’s smile is answer enough, and Alex immediately needs to kiss him again, slower now, but just as thorough. This time when Henry pulls back, he keeps his eyes closed and takes a deep breath, like it’s the first one he’s gotten to take in a while. When he opens his eyes, he finds Alex watching him, his expression tinged with concern. Henry shakes his head in reassurance.

“I’m just glad to be back here. It’s gotten more difficult to allow myself to be micromanaged for days without just telling everyone to piss off.” He gives Alex a pointed look. “I wonder whose influence that’s a sign of.”

“Oh don’t you pin that on me. You always had it in you, sweetheart.” He slides his hands under Henry’s coat, up his chest. “And anyway, I’m _great_ at all the stupid press stuff.”

“You’re certainly more built for the dog and pony show of it all than I am.”

“You know what would probably help right now?” Alex asks, pushing Henry’s coat off his shoulders and tossing it on top of his bag. “Since you’re so tired of being told what to do, why don’t you tell me what to do for a while?”

Henry lets the suggestion hang for a beat, looking both flushed and skeptical.

“Really?”

“Yes really!” Alex raises his chin defiantly until Henry gives him a kiss on the corner of his mouth as an apology.

“I’m serious,” Alex insists, gazing purposely at Henry’s mouth, then looking back up at him through his lashes. “Tell me what you want. I’m gonna make you feel so good. Just tell me how.”

Henry hesitates for a second, then pulls Alex back into a rough kiss. He slides his hands down to Alex’s ass, pressing their bodies together, rolling his hips. When Alex licks lasciviously into Henry’s mouth, he groans and breaks the kiss.

“On your knees,” Henry commands, rough and breathless. Alex, with his eyes dark and full of intent, doesn’t give Henry a chance to second-guess himself.

“Happily,” he says, dropping to his knees and tugging Henry’s pants open a little more roughly than absolutely necessary, just to hear his breath catch. He gets his trousers and underwear down just enough to free Henry’s already mostly hard cock, then looks up for further instruction.

“Don’t dawdle,” Henry says, his commanding tone giving way to desperation when his head falls back against the door and he adds, softly, “I need it.”

So Alex gives it to him, wrapping his hand around the base of his dick and taking the rest right into his mouth. He uses every trick he knows to get Henry off, the right amount of suction, taking him down until his lips meet his fist, then pulling back to lavish extra attention at the head. When Henry’s hand finds its way into Alex’s hair, he drops his own hand and looks up, not moving until Henry meets his eye, so that Alex can convey permission. When he’s satisfied that Henry knows what to do, Alex slides his mouth down, taking Henry all the way into his throat. Henry’s breath is punched out of him and his hand clenches in Alex’s hair, holding him in place until Alex squeezes his hip. Henry tugs him off, and Alex only takes a moment to breathe before he’s back at it.

When he takes him into his throat a second time, he pushes himself, holding Henry there until his eyes water. But Henry knows him too well and tugs him off, not waiting for Alex’s signal.

“I know you can be efficient without harming yourself,” Henry says, and the combination of authority and gentleness in his voice makes Alex feel all warmed on the inside.

“Such a gentleman,” he says, his voice undoubtedly roughened from his efforts. “Even when you're desperate for it.”

Henry huffs, but doesn’t argue, so Alex doesn’t stall any longer, using both his hand and mouth again. He makes it just a little sloppy, the way he knows Henry will never admit he loves, but the way he groans at the wet sounds of them doing this is telling enough. Alex swirls his tongue around the head of Henry’s cock, and Henry hisses out a _yes_ , so he does it again and again, until Henry starts saying Alex’s name over and over, his hand tightening in his curls. Alex pulls back just enough to swallow him down neatly as he comes, reveling in the taste of him, the feeling of Henry’s fingers relaxing in his hair and petting at him, the sound of his long, satisfied sigh when he finally catches his breath. When Alex looks up, he can practically see the storm clouds clearing from Henry’s head, and then he’s being hauled to his feet and pulled into a kiss. He gasps against his lips when Henry’s hand slides between them to palm at Alex through his jeans.

“My turn?” Alex asks, grabbing at the front of Henry’s sweater.

“No.”

“N- huh?”

“Not here,” Henry clarifies, pulling his pants back up but not bothering to refasten them. “Bedroom.”

Alex definitely doesn’t stumble over his own feet to comply, and Henry certainly doesn’t laugh as he reaches out to steady him. In any case, all embarrassment is forgotten as soon as they do make it to the bedroom, where Henry quickly strips Alex of his NYU sweatshirt and t-shirt. Alex gets Henry’s sweater and shirt off too, but Henry bats his hands away when he goes for his pants, pulling them off himself. Alex goes to take off his own jeans instead, but Henry stops him from doing that too.

“No,” he says. “Keep those on and get on the bed, please.”

“Fine,” Alex says, eyeing him suspiciously. “Only because you asked nicely.”

Before he’s even laid back fully, Henry is on him, pressing him the rest of the way down onto the mattress and kissing him. Alex lets himself be covered completely by his tall, lean, naked-but-for-his-boxer-briefs boyfriend, sliding his hands up his back and failing miserably at not squirming beneath him, lifting his hips up to seek out friction. He stifles a whine when Henry pulls back to reach over to the nightstand drawer, but is instantly mollified when he sees what Henry has retrieved.

“ _Oh_ ,” Alex breathes, wide eyes fixed on the cuffs dangling from Henry’s finger. Nora’s idea of a housewarming present, of course. They’re made of comfortable, black neoprene and fasten around the wearer’s wrist with velcro, inexpensive enough to be written off as a gag gift, but absolutely functional enough that Alex used them on Henry the very night they received them.

“We don’t have to,” Henry says, misreading Alex’s sudden, uncharacteristic silence. “I just thought… you haven’t had a turn, and I was thinking…”

“No yeah, by all means,” Alex says quickly, moving his hands between them and presenting his wrists. “It’s just that, if I’d known you were gonna truss me up, I would’ve taken a little more time with you first.”

Henry smiles, taking one of Alex’s hands and kissing the inside of his wrist tenderly before wrapping it with the first cuff.

“Nonsense,” he says, raising Alex’s arm and threading the second cuff through the bars of the headboard. Alex raises his other hand so Henry can cuff it too. “You gave me exactly what I asked for. That was very, _very_ good of you.”

Alex’s breath hitches and he squeezes his eyes shut, annoyed with himself for being so transparent.

“Why the face, darling?” Henry teases, sliding his hands down Alex’s body as he sits back to look at him. “You should expect me to know your proclivities by now.”

“ _Proclivities_ ,” Alex mutters.

“If you’re good for me, I’ll give you exactly what you need.”

Alex takes a breath that he hopes masks the shudder that runs through him.

“What I need, huh? So are you gonna take my pants off for me? That’s something I need.”

“Not just yet,” Henry says, lowering himself over Alex and slipping a hand between the back of his head and his pillow.

“Thought I’d been… good.” Alex trips over his words when Henry’s fingers tighten in his hair and pull, tipping his head back.

“You’ve been _so_ good,” Henry says, lips brushing Alex’s jaw, making his lips part and his eyelids fall shut. “But I’m afraid _I_ won’t be if I get you naked straight away.”

“If you want my dick so bad, you really shouldn’t deprive yourself,” Alex barely manages to get out, voice dissolving into breath as Henry kisses his neck and tugs on his hair.

“All in good time,” Henry says, kissing him on the lips once, fleetingly, clearly delighted by the clack of the cuffs’ metal links against the headboard when Alex tries to chase him for more. He sits back, purposely rocking his ass against Alex’s crotch. “First, will you take care of these for me?”

He reaches up and rests the pads of his index and middle fingers on Alex’s lower lip. Defiance and desire clash within Alex and he glares up at Henry for a moment before leaning up as far as he can manage and closing his lips around the tips of his fingers. Henry rewards him by pushing his fingers in deeper, and Alex falls back on his pillow with a groan, eyes fluttering shut again.

“Good boy,” Henry praises, and Alex presses his hips up into him, grunting short and stifled around Henry’s long, elegant fingers.

It’s only ever a matter of time before Henry gets distracted by what Alex can do with his tongue though, and sure enough, Henry has to pull his fingers out before he loses the upper hand. He drags his damp fingers down over Alex’s collarbone, down to one of his nipples, rubbing and pinching until Alex hisses. While his head is thrown back, he feels Henry shift, and then his breath is knocked out of him as Henry closes his lips around the other nipple. Alex is at the mercy of Henry’s mouth and fingers, the stimulation both too much and not enough, leaving him panting. When Henry finally lets up, he doesn’t give Alex the chance to catch his breath before he’s kissing him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth in a very un-princely manner.

Again, Henry moves while Alex’s head is still spinning, latching onto his neck and starting to suck a mean bruise below his jaw. Alex moans, thrusting his hips up against nothing, because Henry is holding himself out of the way, and then-

“Wait, stop!” Alex gasps, hands jerking the cuffs against the headboard. Henry pulls back immediately, concerned, but Alex shakes his head while he remembers how to form a sentence. “Sorry. Sorry, it’s just, uh… we have dinner with my mom coming up, remember? In, like, less than 48 hours. I really don’t want to give her a reason to subject us both to a PowerPoint.”

“Oh dear,” Henry says, grimacing and running his thumb over the reddened spot on Alex’s neck that’s definitely too high to be concealed by a shirt collar. “I’ll put a spoon in the freezer, shall I?”

“We should just keep one in there at all times,” Alex sighs.

“Probably for the best,” Henry murmurs, leaning back in to trace the tip of his tongue around the hickey. Alex shivers.

“You are _really_ killing me here, sweetheart.”

“I can think of worse ways to go, can’t you?” Henry says as he begins to kiss his way down Alex’s body.

“You got me there. Oh _there…_ ”

Henry looks up, his lips brushing the skin just above the waistband of Alex’s jeans.

“Here? I should stop here?”

“What? No, keep going, keep…” Alex whines, twisting against the cuffs.

“But you said here,” Henry says, placing another delicate kiss above Alex’s hipbone. “I think I’ll stay here.”

His next kiss is biting, sucking, and Alex gasps and writhes some more while Henry marks him. Once he’s satisfied, he pulls back and runs his thumb over the blooming bruise.

“There. Away from prying eyes.”

“ _Hnnnh,_ ” Alex responds ineloquently, hard in his jeans nearly to the point of discomfort now.

“Still with me?” Henry asks, finally undoing the button of those jeans and dragging the zipper down just the tiniest bit.

“ _Yesss,_ yes ye… wait, n- _Henry…_ ”

In what Alex considers a true act of cruelty, Henry abandons the fly of his pants and leans back up over him to kiss him. Alex groans in frustration, but kisses back desperately, until Henry retreats again to repeat the trail of kisses down his body. Alex arches into every brush of his lips, aching for more.

“ _Tocame, tocame,_ ” he begins pleading. “ _Necesito_ …”

Henry tuts teasingly, from somewhere near his bellybutton. “ _¿Que necesitas?_ ”

“ _¡Sabes que!_ ” Alex whines, then groans pitifully. “I hate you.”

“There’s rather public evidence to the contrary, love.”

It still catches Alex by surprise when Henry speaks so casually of their forcible outing. It’s not that the wounds haven’t been well-nursed, but Alex still feels an instinctive spark of protectiveness, a vestige of the hours when he hadn’t been allowed to reach out to Henry to make sure he was okay after their emails had been leaked. He also knows that as terrible as the whole ordeal had been, it had freed them, Henry especially.

So yeah, Alex is going to allow it when Henry says, “You love me, and everyone knows.”

“What is it?” Henry asks, and Alex realizes he’s just been gazing down at him for a very, very long moment. He shakes his head with a smile.

“I know you not taking requests is kind of the game right now, but can you kiss me real quick?”

“Of course,” Henry says as he’s already rising back up to do so. It’s soft, careful, and when Henry pulls back, he doesn’t go far, searching Alex’s face for any discomfort. Alex just keeps smiling at him with unguarded fondness, but Henry still asks, “Is this still alright? Do you want me to-”

“No,” Alex says when Henry starts reaching up for the cuffs. “Please, keep going. I mean, maybe find it in your heart to actually get me off sometime this century, but don’t stop altogether.”

“Well, you did manage to say ‘please’, so…”

At long last, Henry finishes unzipping Alex’s jeans and tugs them off. Next, he slowly pulls the waistband of Alex’s boxer briefs down, and Alex moans gratefully as his neglected erection springs free from its uncomfortable confines.

And then Henry is pulling his underwear back up, covering him again in a marginally more comfortable position, and though Alex knows in that moment that he should have known better, he still feels like he might die. He groans through clenched teeth as Henry slides down the bed so he can start trailing kisses slowly up his leg, starting at his ankle. He tries and fails to not whine, squirming and beyond words in any language, until… 

“Mother _fucker!_ ”

He grits the obscenity out as Henry sucks another bruise into the tenderest flesh of the inside of his thigh. It’s searing, both the pain and the pleasure, and Alex thinks wildly that, at this rate, he might make a mess in his underwear before Henry ever touches him where he needs it most.

It’s almost as though Henry can read his mind, because the next thing he knows, his knees are being pushed up and apart, and Henry’s mouth is descending on him. Alex flushes hotter than he already was, somehow more scandalized by Henry’s tongue pressed against his balls with the cotton of his underwear still between them than if he was fully undressed. It must have to do with the cuffs and his prone state, he thinks, and then all thought escapes him as Henry begins to mouth his way up his shaft. Alex moans and presses up against Henry’s mouth, and Henry lets go of his thighs in favor of holding his hips down. Letting his legs fall over Henry’s shoulders, Alex gives into the feeling of being immobilized under Henry’s attention. His mouth is so good and hot and so close to being enough to tip him over the edge.

Henry reaches the head of his cock and closes his lips around him as much as he can. The fabric is becoming damp from both sides and Alex is panting, fists clenching, dragging the metal clasps of the cuffs against the bar of the headboard. He’s found words again, though he’s not exactly sure what he’s babbling. Whatever it is, it makes Henry moan around him, against him, vibrating through him. The pleasure that has suffused slowly through every inch of him rushes to the surface, and as he finally comes, the only word he has breath for is Henry’s name.

He barely feels himself yanking too hard on the cuffs, unable to curb the instinct to reach out for Henry. But Henry has pulled back anyway, watching him as he twitches and moans, with nothing to ground him as he falls apart. Nothing, until Henry kisses his knee and murmurs something sweet about how lovely he is, and the feeling of free-falling slows to a stop. He fills his lungs with much-needed air and sighs it back out, dropping his bound wrists onto his head as the tension bleeds out of him.

His systems are still in the process of coming back online when he registers Henry stretched over him, ripping open the velcro of one of the cuffs. He gently lowers Alex’s freed wrist before going to undo the other cuff. Alex knows he should stretch out, roll his shoulders, but he just rests his wrists by his head on the pillow while Henry strips off his underwear, huffing a dazed laugh when he uses them to clean him up before tossing them away.

Henry ends up lowering his arms for him, kneading his shoulders gently before rolling to lay on his side next to him.

“‘M not so good after all I guess,” Alex mumbles, blinking his eyes open slowly.

“What makes you say that?” Henry asks, brushing Alex’s curls back off of his forehead.

“Didn’t even last long enough to get fully naked.”

Henry chuckles softly. “Well that was never the goal.”

“What was the goal?”

“For you to wear yourself out.”

“Wh…” Alex blinks, trying to clear his head enough to be indignant. “What am I, a puppy you’ve gotta take to the park to run around so it won’t scratch at the door at night?”

“You said it, not me,” Henry says, kissing his cheek and adding, whispered, “my darling labradoodle.”

“ _Labradoodle?_ ” Alex scoffs.

“No? Perhaps a dachshund?”

“A _wiener dog_?!” Alex smacks Henry’s shoulder with the heel of his hand, then rolls half on top of him. “Meanwhile I’m sure you’d be a fucking golden retriever or something, right?”

“Again, your words not mine.”

Henry looks so pleased with himself, and Alex loves his stupid, beautiful face so much, he has to kiss him, leaning more of his weight against him.

“Oh,” Alex breathes against his lips, when his thigh presses between Henry’s legs. “Got something there for me?”

“Couldn’t be helped,” Henry says, rocking up into him lazily. “You’re a sight to behold when you’re laid out and begging.”

“Did I really ‘beg’ though?” Alex asks, sliding a hand down between them. 

“In two languages, no less,” Henry says, before the press of Alex’s palm against his hard length makes exhale shakily. “Oh but you don’t have to-”

“You wanted to wear me out, right?” Alex asks, toying with the waistband of Henry’s underwear. “Well, I’ve got this tiny bit of energy left, and I can’t think of any better way to burn it off than to…”

That’s all Henry needs to hear to help Alex tug his underwear down. They’re both clumsy about it, and Alex grunts in frustration, which just makes Henry laugh, so he abandons the underwear when they’re stuck around one of his ankles in favor of leaning back up to kiss him. He closes his hand around Henry’s dick and swallows the gasp that escapes him. Henry’s hand slides into Alex’s hair, and Alex tilts into the touch, pausing so he can spit quickly into his palm before getting back to work.

Henry isn’t vocal in quite the way Alex is, but his eyes are burning into Alex’s, pleading without words. So Alex gives, touches, kisses, whispers loving and filthy things, and when Henry comes, he holds onto Alex like a lifeline. Before Alex’s words can turn downright saccharine, he pours his affection into kissing Henry’s parted lips instead.

“ _Christ_ ,” Henry sighs eventually, melting back into the mattress. Alex gives him a kiss over his still-racing heart on the way down to tug his underwear off his ankle, using the garment to clean them up. Henry huffs and wrinkles his nose.

“Oh hush, you just did the exact same thing with mine,” Alex says, tossing the underwear in the same direction Henry had discarded his.

“Yes, but yours were already beyond salvaging.”

“Don’t act like you weren’t an active participant in their ruining.”

“I do love ruining you.”

It’s just like Henry to wear him out and still manage to say something that lights a fire in his gut, and Alex is just thrilled to have him all to himself again. Tugging the rumpled throw blanket from the foot of the bed over their waists, Alex flops down on his side, pillowing his head on Henry’s shoulder.

“ _God_ I missed you.”

Henry begins tracing aimless patterns on Alex’s shoulder with his fingertips, giving him goosebumps and making him snuggle in closer.

“This was one of our shorter separations,” Henry points out.

“The press stuff doesn’t count,” Alex grumbles. “Didn’t have a second of peace together.”

“I haven’t very well known a moment’s peace since I met you, now have I?”

Alex scoffs. “You looked pretty peaceful after you’d-”

“Yes, yes,” Henry interrupts, squeezing him close so that Alex’s voice is muffled against his chest when he adds, “Both times!” Henry just holds him, shoulders shaking with quiet laughter until Alex bites gently at his collarbone. He loosens his grip and Alex leans up to kiss him.

Later, after they’ve showered, had dinner, and crawled properly under the covers together, Henry will clarify with his trademark poeticism that he does know peace with Alex, because of Alex. But now, naked and tangled together under a too-small throw blanket, Henry dozing off with his nose buried in his hair, Alex already knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/) if you'd like. :)


End file.
